


The Tamer

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Trugg, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Femdom, Omega!Krolia, Paddling, Pillory, butt plug, pile driver position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Trugg is very good at taming wild lieutenants.





	The Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some Trugg/Krolia. I like to think that despite being undercover, Krolia still has that wild streak to take action over thinking. Trugg thus takes it upon herself to tame the lieutenant.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

A grunt when she feels the first strike come down on her thigh.

Her fingers curve into claws as she jerks softly at the sharp smack of the spiked paddle that left dark purple marks where it landed. The pillory her wrists and her ankles by her head to force her into the piledriver position. It was locked tight to ensure she couldn't escape while her ass and slit were completely on display. She feels he asshole clench weakly around the princess gem butt plug that spread it open nicely.

A quiet chuckle leaves the commander holding the paddle.

Her long, blue hair covers the side of her face as she looks down at Krolia with an almost triumphant smirk.

When the next smack comes down it's right on her ass.

"Hmm...I must admit lieutenant, you surprise me," She stands overs her, power practically radiating off her as she wars only thigh highs and a dark red and black jacket with her breasts on display. Battle scars covered her muscled frame as she eyes Krolia's bound, vulnerable position.

"Gghhuh!" Krolia bucked when she recieved another strike.

"I thought you'd have put up more of a fight! Don't you serve under Ranveig? Hmmm?"

_WHACK!_

The sting of the paddle makes her hiss as her toes curl. She pins her ears back before Trugg lightly slides the handle over her folds. A moan is caught in her throat before it can escape as slick stains the handle, making it glisten in the dim lighting. Slowly, Trugg rubs the bottom of the handle right over the clit.

"What a needy, nasty little slut you are. Is that how you became his lieutenant?" Trugg smirked down at her, watching those cheeks grow flushed as pleasure starts to course through her.

She pulls the handle back.

_WHACK! WHACK WHACK WHACK!_

A cry escapes the smaller woman as her ass is mercilessly struck while her slit was clenching and twitching in pleasure. She bites her bottom lip as the pain courses through her, piercing the small relief that the pleasure brought.

Trugg laughed, "Oh my. How disappointing that Ranveig's lieutenant comes undone from a few hard whacks and someone paying her slutty holes some attention. Does your Warlord not give you enough attention? Or is he too big to fill you up without breaking you in half?" A purr escapes the commander, "Is that why you came to me? Hmmm? Because he can't please you the way I can? He can't tame that wild nature of yours like I do? Is that it whore?"

Krolia growls and hisses softly, "You b—!"

**_WHACK!_ **

She cuts herself off with a screech when the paddle comes right down on her small cock and slit. She swears as it drags down, she could already feel the bruises beginning to form. It leaves her panting softly before she weakly tries to move before more strikes come down upon her mercilessly.

"I'm a what? Hmmm? What were you going to say you little slut?"

The lieutenant grits her teeth before Trugg crouches down with narrowed eyes before she slowly pushes on the base of the plug. A hiss escapes the lieutenant as she bucked her hips helplessly when she feels the toy shifting around, being angled to rub at her spot. She whined softly before she feels the handle returning to her slit, this time being slipped inside of her.

"Nothing to say now?" Trugg sneered as she moved the handle around, earning only a whimper from Krolia, "Hmph. That's what I thought."

Nails dig into Krolia's thigh and drag over the welts. Blood seeps down her thigh, earning a cry from the lieutenant as the pain now seems to intensify the pleasure. She weakly tries to move but the pillory limited her as she feels her slit beginning to gush.

"Heh..I haven't even fucked you yet and look how your slit practically begs for something inside it..." Trugg licked her lips hungrily.

Krolia grunts before gasping as the handle is moved in and out of her, making her moan weakly as her eyes roll back. A small laugh escaped Trugg as she watched her expression.

"Hmmm, just wait whore..." Trugg leans down and bites into the other's thigh, making it bleed.

"Aaaaah...!"

As she tastes the blood on her lips, her eyes locked with Krolia's. They make the smaller woman tremble at the promise that this night was far from over for her. They weren't even close to being done.


End file.
